Return
by Aoi to Sakura
Summary: by Sakura/S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Sakura dan Sasuke dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka berakhir . Tanpa alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya lalu beberapa tahun kemudian mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali?


Return

By Sakura

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos

Rated :T

No Prompt : 22

Kategori Kontes : Sasusaku Fanfiction for Alternate Universe

Summary : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Sakura dan Sasuke dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka berakhir . Tanpa alasan Sasuke meninggalkannya lalu beberapa tahun kemudian mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali. Apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali? Baca terus Return...

Jika bersamamu aku takkan takut lagi, karena setiap kenangan yang tercipta di antara kita dalam masa lalu adalah hal terindah yang penah ada,

Dibenakku sering mengulang memori tentang dirimu saat tawa memenuhi tiap-tiap kenangan manis yang entah kenapa selalu hadir di sini tepat di pikiranku..

You have bring me to the future of our memories...

" Come on Cherry! Huft.. dunia ini benar-benar tak adil, kau tahu?" seorang gadis berambut blonde atau mungkin disebut pirang mengeluh mengenai hidupnya. Sambil mengganti pakaian renang dengan dress merah.

" Ino kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Emang kau memiliki masalah? Setahuku hidupmu fine-fine saja. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir," ungkap gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga sakura di musim semi.

" Sakura kalau boleh jujur saat pertama kali bertemu kesanku padamu adalah kau berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya," tampak Sakura terkekeh melihat celotehan teman pirangnya.

" Oh ayolah pig, maksudmu aku seperti alien dari planet Mars huh? Dasar kau kejam sekali!" mereka tidak menyadari bahwa setiap tingkah mereka saat keluar dari ruang ganti putri hingga berjalan di koridor perhatikan beberapa pasang mata. Yah, jangan heran mereka termasuk Primadona St. Konoha.

" Bukan begitu. Kau itu gadis yang cantik, pekerja keras, hemat dan jujur. Dan kuberitahu satu hal, kau Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu dari The – Most – Wanted – Girls menurut majalah Konoha's Gossip tahun ini. Dan kau ternyata mengikuti Archery kegiatan khusus anak cowok. Oh My God! This is unbelieveable," gadis cantik yang setahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu sedikit menggerutu. Pasalnya dia dan sahabatnya itu –Sakura- adalah The - Most – Wanted – Girls di St. Konoha dan sahabatnya itu malah mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang bisa dibilang untuk para cowok.

" Please dech Ino pig, aku tak masalah dengan itu. Lagian sejak kapan ada majalah Konoha's Gossip," Ino hampir saja menganga lebar untung dia segera mengendalikan dirinya. Ini di kantin sekolah dan dia tahu bahwa semenjak tadi mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian ras bergender laki-laki atau seluruh gender. Dan astaga dia sampai melupakan sesuatu.

" Cherr, kau bercanda kan? Kau ah... aku sedari dulu penasaran denganmu. Apakah kau tak lelah hidup seperti ini?" Ino mengubah raut wajahnya, ia serius kali ini.

" Aku tak lelah Ino," tatapan Sakura saat itu juga berubah kosong . Ia pun menghela napas kasar.

 _Seperti ini lagi, Oh Kami-sama.. Aku tak sanggup lagi.._

Ino menyadari perubahan wajah sahabatnya. Dan ia cukup yakin bahwa dia –Sakura- masih menyimpan perasaan dengan 'dia'.

" Ayo pergi!" ajaknya meninggalkan kantin sebelum sempat memesan makanan.

Sakura melemparkan tas pinknya sembarang tempat di kasur empuknya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menatap langit-langit atap kamar . Kristal bening menganak di pelupuk matanya, ya gadis bersurai merah muda itu tengah menangis. Terisak dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu, di mana terdapat kenangan indah sekaligus ketika dirinya dan dia –seseorang yang pernah ia cintai berada dalam keadaan sama-sama tersakiti.

 __ _Oh Kami-sama tolong aku! Aku ternyata masih benar-benar mencintainya hingga sekarang. Sungguh bisakah perasaan ini menghilang? Sakit, ia pergi. Mengingkari janji yang ia buat untukku..._

Dan hanya meninggalkan liontin berlambang kipas yang jujur sampai sekarang tak pernah ia lepaskan. Melingkar manis di sekeliling leher, menyimpan kenangan dan janji mereka bersama. Terdapat cincin menjadi bandul bersama liontin kipas.

" Oh Onee-chan sudah pulang?" celetuk gadis bermata emerald kopian dirinya hanya berbeda warna rambut ia berambut panjang dengan warna soft black. Ia melongok ke kamar kakaknya.

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya tak ingin membuat imouto-nya khawatir. Ia bangun dari sikap tidurnya dan mendapati Aoi tengah berjalan menuju bangku meja rias miliknya

" Saku-nee menangis?" tanyanya khawatir. Tampaknya onee-channya masih meneteskan air matanya, karena mata emerald kakakanya terlihat sembab.

" Onee-chan hanya mengantuk," jawabnya singkat. Aoi mengerti ini privasi kakaknya, ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut demi menjaga perasaan kakaknya juga.

" Oh okay... nee-chan by the way.. emm.." Aoi berpikir keras dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Sakura mengeryitkan dahi, tak biasanya Aoi bersikap seperti ini.

" Katakan ada apa? Cepat Aoi kalau kamu nggak mau membuat nee-chan marah," geram Sakura. Aoi yang notebenenya imouto terjujur, ragu-ragu mengatakan apa yang akan dia katakan. Heh.. kelemahan sang adik, ia menghadap ke arah Aoi dan duduk di kasur tepat di samping bangku meja rias.

" Sebenarnya sebentar lagi... emm, Onee-chan tahu kan emm.. ten-tang ..aa..emm.. Helena?" Aoi agak tersendat-sendat menatap lamat mata emerald yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan iris mata-nya.

" Kau aneh. Aoi Haruno cepat katakan!" ucapnya tak sabaran.

 _Oh Kami-sama sebenarnya kenapa sich imoutoku yang cantik ini? Bikin gemas dan sedikit sebal aja. Come on sejak kapan adiknya ragu-ragu akan sesuatu?_

" Okay aku akan jujur. Langsung saja, gini ceritanya..."

 _#FLASHBACK ON_

 _"_ _Ya.. gimana kalau kita main TOD?" celutuk Hanabi dengan wajah sok polosnya._

 _"_ _Nanni?" ucap serentak Aoi, Helena dan Moegi._

 _"_ _C'mon guys! Ini pasti seru. Kalian harus ikut. Titik. " perkataan sang adik dari Hinata Hyuuga ini tegas. Setiap ucapan adalah ultimatum. Kalau dibantah siapkan mental saja, nggak mau bayangin muluk-muluk hukuman dari imouto kesayangan Neji –atlit Kendo Nasional dan pewaris Hyuuga Group- yang ternyata juga salah satu orang elite dari klub Kendo._

 _"_ _Hai, wakatta," jawab mereka Aoi dan Moegi serentak kecuali Helena hanya mengangguk pasrah lagian dia tahu –mereka tahu betul sifat sahabat mereka. Heh.. keras kepala Hyuuga version.. Ck terkadang menyebalkan._

 _"_ _Peraturannya seperti biasa. Salah satu dari kita memutar botol dan ketika moncong botol mengarah pada salah seorang dari kita dia harus memilih True Or Dare," titah -tiba suara teriakan menyela pemulaian permaian._

 _"_ _Kami ikut okay?" kata seorang laki-laki pemilik rambut yellow sedikit pirang cerah._

 _"_ _Astaga.. Suzune Kujyou berhenti mengganggu kami," geram Moegi._

 _"_ _Calm down girls. Aku, Konohamaru, Yuki dan Reon ikutan ya um?" ucapnya sembari dia dan ke 3 sahabatnya mengekor mendudukan pantat mereka sehadap dengan para ladies._

 _"_ _Okay ini tambah menyenangkan saja," Hanabi tersenyum jahat, tampak Aoi, Helena dan Moegi menjengit ngeri..._

 _"_ _Oh tidak.. Hanabi kau benar-benar, " gerutu mereka._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Yuki medengar gerutua para ladies._

 _Mereka duduk secara melingkar di tikar, mereka berada di taman belakang St. Konoha. Dengan botol di tengah sebagai pusat acuan. Hanabi memutar botol dan bingo ujung botol itu langsung mengarah pada Aoi._

 _"_ _Huh... Hana-chan jangan aneh-aneh," ujar Aoi ia sedikit was-was. Hanabi menyeringai licik dan Aoi tahu artinya. OH Kami-sama, innernya._

 _"_ _True or Dare girls?" tanya langsung Hanabi tanpa basa-basi._

 _"_ _True..." dan kali ini seringaian Hanabi semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Aoi segera memasang kuda-kuda..ah wajah waspada maksudnya._

 _"_ _Apakah kau menyukai Suzune?" tepat sasaran Aoi mematung, Suzune terbelalak. Dan lainnya memandang kasihan untuk Aoi kita tercinta seolah-olah penyihir jahat memberikan hukuman._

 _"_ _Ya aku menyukainya," Aoi dengan ucapan tegas menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum lembut. Suzune menoleh cepat lalu menatap ke arah Aoi, Aoi balas menatap iris blue pearl Suzune. Mata mereka bersirobok mengantarkan sejuta percakapan yang hanya mereka tahu seolah mereka memiliki telepati. Rona merah merambat mulus di pipi Aoi, Suzune tersenyum lembut serta hangat mampu meluluhkan kaum wanita diluar sana._

 _Suara deheman menghentikan aktivitas mereka, siapa lagi kalau konohamaru pengganggu kelas atas. Ia tersenyum jahil._

 _"_ _Mr. Kujyou dan calon Mrs. Kujyou hentikan kemesraan kalian dulu. Iya iya yang dimabuk asmara, jangan lupa TOD-nya?" kilatan jahil Konohamaru, buku biologi setebal 2 cm melayang ke kepalanya._

 _"_ _Ittai..! Ya Konohamaru berhenti mengganggu mereka," ketus Moegi, saingan bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutan Konohamaru. Yang lainnya hanya terkikik geli melihat kekonyolan dua insan yang tak pernah akur sedangkan Suzune mendengus sebal. Ia menatap tajam Konohamaru -Dasar-pengganggu-tingkat-akut-._

 _Kini giliran Aoi yang memutar dan ujung moncong botol menunjuk Reon._

 _"_ _Jujur atau berani?" Aoi tersenyum tanpa seringaian._

 _"_ _Berani," Reon dengan tampang malas. Aoi merubah ekspresi ia tersenyum cukup lebar tapi masih tetap stay cool untuk jaga image lah._

 _"_ _Ah aku ingin kau mencium Helena tepat di bibir," saat itu juga semua orang yang ikut TOD menganga lebar. Mencoba mencerna lagi ucapan Aoi ketika kesadaran mereka kembali..._

 _"_ _What?" mereka berteriak serentak. Helena yang connet sejak tadi hanya merona merah. Ah.. Reon menyukainya tapi bukan begini caranya._

 _"_ _Okay.." Reon mendekati Helena_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Cuup .._

 _Ia hanya mengecup sebentar tanpa adegan menyelipkan lidah atau lumatan panas. Tapi itu cukup membuat Helena merona malu._

 _"_ _Apa-apaan itu tidak seru.." seruan Konohamaru kencang._

 _"_ _Iya nich kurang HOT," gantian Hanabi. Ternyata para penontoan kecewa, Aoi mendapat death glare gratis dari pasangan love bird itu._

 _Giliran Reon sekarang dan ternyata entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, Aoi ditunjuk oleh monconng botol itu._

 _"_ _Aku pilih berani," serobotnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Aha .. Reon punya ide._

 _"_ _Aku ingin kakakmu Sakura Onee-chan menyanyi pada hari ulang tahun Helena," ucapan Reon membuat Aoi terdiam. Karena hal itu tidak mungkin, maksudnya pada kenyataannya kakaknya sudah berhenti menyanyi._

 _#FLASHBACK OFF_

" Baiklah imouto. Kapan ulang tahunnya?" saat itu juga Aoi berseru girang, spontan ia memeluk Sakura erat.

" Arigatou Onee-chan," ia tersenyum lebar.

" Kapan ulang tahunnya? Lain kali Onee-chan takkan mengabulkannya. Karena kakak tahu Helena adalah salah satu sahabatmu, jadi nggak apa-apa lah."

" Hari Jumat".

Suara deru musik kencang bergema di seluruh penjuru klub kalangan atas di kawasan Royal Konoha Street. Seorang gadis memasuki klub dengan wajah sebal karena dia tak menemukan adiknya yang bisa dibilang sangat menyebalkan.

" Sakura nee-han," teriak cukup keras seorang gadis 4 tahun lebih muda darinya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Helena Happy birthday ya," ucapnya tulus membalas pelukan Helena. Di sampingnya Reon tersenyum melihat rona kebahagiaan kekasihnya –Helena.

" Dan boy kau laki-laki yang gentlemen sekali dan romantis," puji Sakura.

" Arigatou nee-chan mau datang," ia bergantian memeluk Sakura.

" Bukannya karena Aoi ditantang TOD ya?" ucapnya sedikit menyindir tapi terselip candaan.

" Yah meski begitu hari ini tetap hari terbaikku," Helena merangkul lengan Reon mesra. Ah serasa dunia milik berdua.

" Test..test.. Hajimemashitte minna-san. Welcom in Birthday party our bestfriend Helena yang berulang tahun ke 19 tahun. Dan di pesta indah ini, kami Blossom Grup mengundang Sakura Onee-chan untuk menyanyi di panggung," seru Aoi.

" Dan Sakura Onee-chan dipersilakan untuk maju," tambah Hanabi sopan.

" Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan adalah lagu yang berasal dari masa lalu. Ketika di Tokyo aku punya kekasih dan kami pun berpisah memori itu seperti lagu Because Of You dari Kelly Clarkson," ia duduk dan memainkan petikan gitar dengan jari-jarinya.

 _I will not make the same mistake that you did_

 _Aku takkan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan_

"Gomen,"

" Nande? Kenapa Sasu-kun meninggalkanku?"

" I will go"

" Hiks... hiks...Onegai Sasu-kun.. hiks.."

 _I wil not let my self_

 _Takkan ku biarkan_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _Karena hatiku sudah begitu menderita_

" Kau bercanda kan?"

" Gomen Love, but i must go. Leave you and i still anata wo aishi temasu"

 _I will not break the way you did_

 _Aku takkan hancur dengan caramu_

" Kau jahat Sasuke-kun"

Lagu sendu itu terus terlantun indah dengan suara merdu Sakura. I sedkit tersenyum miris ketika selebatan kenangan itu hadir kembali. Tampaknya selamanya dia akan selalu mengingat 'dia'. Dan terjebak dalam kisah cinta masa lalu.

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 24 tahun tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan pesta yang diadakan.

" Ah gomen na aku terlambat. Tadi ada rapat sebentar dengan Ojii-san," ia berbicara sembari meneguk minuman yang dibawa para pelayan.

" Ya Teme. Sok sibuk, ini ulang tahun Helena-chan. Dia adik sepupu kesayanganku dasar!" gerutu laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang semenjak tadi mendumel tidak jelas.

" Hn" Sasuke malas menanggapi dumelan sahabat kecilnya itu. Hah .. hanya buang-buang tenaga ck..

" Mulai dech, pelit kata. Ah... Kau sudah sehat ternyata," tanyanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang kekasih yang baru membawakan red wine buatan Mexico berkadar alkohol sedang.

" Konbanwa Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata merona merah.

" Hn..." jawaban khas sang adik Itachi Uchiha.

" Kau nyebelin banget teme! Bisakah 'Hn' mu itu dihilangkan? Terserahlah... Dasar Tuan Hn Terhormat! Yo teme menurutmu gadis penyanyi yang di sana bagaimana?" ia menyesap rasa red wine dan menciumi aroma khas Wine asal Mexico.

" Hn?" ia mengernyit lalu tatapannya beralih mengikuti ucapan Naruto no baka,

sahabatnya. Matanya menajam dia mematung saat tatapan onix

Kami-sama Sakura...

Tatapan onyx kelam melunak sorot kerinduan tampak di mata sekelam malam. Ia meresapi setiap bait lirik lagu dan menikmati pemandangan yang ia rindukan. Namun hatinya terasa sakit, raut wajah bidadarinya, cintanya, gadisnya, ah bukan mantan gadisnya, terasa sangat rapuh serasa jika disentuh sedikit saja akan mudah hancur. Hati mereka mengecap setiap memori yang berseliweran dalam ingatan masing-masing, ya mereka tahu perasaan itu. Perasaaan bahagia sekaligus tersakiti, entahlah yang pasti tiap-tiap kenangan menguap begitu saja.

" Teme bagaim-?" ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika sahabatnya tidak bergerak, ia mematung dengan tatapan lekat terhadap gadis di panggung. Naruto tahu pancaran mata itu, sangat mengenalnya. Kerapuhan sang sahabat beberapa tahun lalu. Tahun-tahun di mana masa berat sang sahabat melewatinya dengan kesakitan.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata juga menyadari keanehan sahabat kekasihnya. Binar matanya meredup tapi dipenuhi kerinduan tak terhingga. Entahlah tatapan tajam namun memiliki banyak definisi.

" Aku tahu Hina-chan," ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah panggung.

Apa dia gadismu teme, huh? Dia alasan kenapa kau tersiksa dan berjuang keras melawan penyakitmu, kau benar-benar hebat. Melepas dirinya agar tidak mengetahui kesakitanmu, termasuk menyakiti hati kalian berdua. Aku akan membantumu teme, ahaha aku memang sahabat terbaik kan?

 _Because of you_

 _Karena dirimu_

Nyanyian indah penuh luka itu berhenti, meninggalkan jejak air mata di pelupuk mata emeraldnya. Tepukan meriah standing applause menggema di klub. Mereka terhanyut dalam alunan nada kesedihan Sakura.

" Wah... hebat ya," puji orang-orang. Mereka kagum dengan Sakura, oh inikah mahasiswi idola St. Konoha. Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Ah karena sahabat kakakku yang telah aku anggap kakakku sendiri datang terlambat, sebagai hukuman . Aku ingin dia menyanyi," ucap Helena sesaat setelah Sakura turun.

" Sasuke onii-chan!" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Helena meyebut nama seseorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya. Ia membalik tubuhnya, ya dia mendapati laki-laki itu di sana. 'Dia' tak pernah berubah, pesonanya masih mampu membungkamnya.

" Hn.." Sasuke berjalan menuju panggung dengan mata kelam menatap iris emerald indah.

Saat itu juga Sakura meresapi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun lalu menjalin hubungan yang telah berakhir.

" Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk kekasih yang telah lama aku rindukan," ucapannya jelas-jelas membuat Sakura tersentak.

 _Kekasih? Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke-kun?_

Naruto menyeringai senang, sahabatnya memang menabjukkan. Mau mengobati hati terluka milik Sakura huh?

 _Don't the water grow the trees_

 _Bukankah air menumbuhkan pepohonan?_

 _Don't the moon pull the tide_

 _Bukankah rembulan menarik gelombang pasang?_

 _Don't the stars light the sky_

 _Bukankah bintang-bintang menerangi langit?_

 _Like you need to light my life_

 _Seperti kau harus terangi hidupku_

" Gomen.. Kau sudah terlambat Sasuke-kun..." Sakura berbalik pergi mengusap kristal bening di pelupuk matanya saat ia tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan kelam sang pujaan di masa lalu dan kini airmata itu berjatuhan seiring dia berlari. Menahan perih di dadanya, menangis sesenggukan. Sasuke kecewa, bahwa ternyata dirinya terlalu membuat gadis yang dicintainya tersakiti. Namun ia takkan menyerah. Karena tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Uchuha Sasuke. Tapi ini sulit.. mungkin kali ini saja ia menyerah daripada melihat Sakuranya kembali terluka.

Hari-hari dalam dunia Sakura berubah drastis, senyum cantiknya tiba-tiba lenyap. Seolah senyuman itu termakan oleh makhluk yang membuatnya kehilangan senyumannya. Ia lebih banyak melamun, dan menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong. Dunianya gelap kehilangan hangatnya kilauan matahari dan membuatnya terjatuh dalam bayangan. Yah bayangan, sekelebat pertemuannya dan 'dia'. Sakura mengalami hal seperti dulu, kesakitan karena orang yang dicintainya.

Drrt..drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar bertanda sebuah pesan telah masuk. Tapi ia tak mengetahui nomor ini.

From : 010-XXXXXXX

Sakura-chan , yoroshiku. Aku Naruto Uzumaki sahabat Sasuke. Jika kau ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa ia meninggalkanmu beberapa tahun lalu. Silakan temui aku di Akatsuki's Cafe. Sekarang aku tunggu. Bye bye Sakura-chan.

Sakura telah memutuskan. Dia harus tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkannya dahulu. Bahkan Sasuke telah melamarnya dan tiba-tiba pergi. Ia bisa-bisa gila kalau begini.

At Akatsuki's Cafe.

" Ah Sakura-chan kau telah datang," Naruto berdiri dan menyambut Sakura dengan senyuman lebar khas Naruto Uzumaki.

" To the point saja," ucapnya ketus lalu mendudukan dirinya di bangku, ia berposisi berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun," suara lembut mengalun indah di telinga Naruto.

" Hinata-chan duduklah. Sakura kenalkan ini kekasih sekaligus tunanganku Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata tersenyum anggun saat ia bertemu Sakura, satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tergila-gila dan bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki dewasa berpikiran matang.

" Salam kenal. Just call me Sakura," balas Sakura sopan menjaga tata krama yang diajarkan oleh keluarganya.

" Wah Sakura-chan cantik sekali, pantas sahabat kami dapat takluk padamu," Hinata memanggilnya menambahai suffix –chan pada nama Sakura.

" Uso.." ucapan datar atau lebih mirip bentakan menyadarkan mereka bahwa gadis milik sahabat mereka itu benar-benar tersakiti. Sasuke no Baka... batin sejoli itu sehati.

" Bodoh.. Kenapa kalian berbohong? Hanya karena dia sahabat kalian bukan berarti kalian harus membelanya di depanku.." Naruto menghela napas kasar, Hinata di sampingnya mengelus lengan kekasihnya agar lebih tenang.

" Aku tidak membelanya.. Kalian bukankah akan melakukan seks? Ketika ia tak bisa lagi menahan hasrat padamu. Alasan lain untuk Sasuke bercinta denganmu, Sasuke dapat mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya," Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Ia mencoba mati-matian menahan rona merah menjalar ke pipi mulusnya karena kata-kata Naruto menurutnya terlalu vulgar.

" Sasuke.." suara Naruto sedikit menggumam. " Dia menderita kelainan."

" Kelainan?"

" Seks," lanjut Naruto frontal. Sakura hanya memandang Naruto lekat.

" Hari itu pasti kalian hampir melakukannya, bukan? Dan dia berhenti? Lalu kau tahu kelanjutannya," tebakan Naruto berhasil membuat darah Sakura mendidih. Sedangkan Hinata harap-harap cemas mengenai reaksi yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

" Gomen, bisakah kau ulangi?"

" Sasuke selalu menyakiti wanita-wanita yang ia tiduri. Itu yang membuatnya puas. Dia selalu mencoba berhenti. Tapi saat nafsunya memuncak, perlakuan kasar yang dilakukan tubuhnya semakin liar tanpa bisa dikendalikan akal sehatnya. Karena itu, setiap wanita yang tidur dengannya pasti babak belur," jelas Naruto dengan satu tarikan napas.

" Nanni? Hontouni, selalu? Wanita-wanita?" Sakura mnggeleng pelan. Sulit dipercaya, jelas fakta ini membuat pemilik nama seperti nama bunga musim semi itu tercengang.

 _Tapi seharusnya... Kau bodoh Sasuke-kun.._

" Ya selama dia berhubungan denganmu, Sasuke menahannya," Naruto membuang pandangannya. " Menahan hasrat seksnya padamu."

" Jadi..."

" Jadi itu alasan kenapa dia tak pernah berani menyentuhku meski hanya sekedar skinship saja. Padahal hubungan kami telah berlangsung 2 tahun lebih. Tapi semua itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa dia meninggalkanku. Seharusnya.. seharusnya dia jujur padaku. Dia sama sekali tak percaya padaku selama ini," lirihnya. Hinata yang tahu psikis Sakura yang sedang terguncang itu berpindah tepat kesamping Sakura dan mendekapnya.

" Mungkin malam itu malam di mana kau menjadi godaan terbesar untuknya. Kalau tidak, aku yakin dia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi."

" Naru-to –kun tolong hentikan," ucap Hinata dia merasakan kesedihan yang menjalar di hati Sakura karena mereka sama-sama seorang wanita.

" Oh Kami-sama... Apa ini?" Sakura meremas tangan yang ada di pangkuannya.

" Kalau kau sudah tahu, sekarang berfikirlah baik-baik dan jangan emosi."

" Dia terlalu mencintaimu Sakura-chan. Jangan menangis lagi. Hapus air matamu, kalau Sasuke-kun sampai tahu Naruto membuatmu menangis. Aku takkan bisa menikah dengannya karena dia terlanjut sekarat oleh Sasuke-kun," Hinata mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura.

" Arigatou Hinata-chan," lega rasanya mengetahui penyebab hilangnya dia dalam hidup Sakura. Pertanyaan yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya dari dulu telah terjawab. Rasanya seperti menemukan harta karun yang sudah ia cari. Tapi harta itu bukan berupa emas berlian. Hanya sebuah batu yang membuatku sedikit terguncang.

" Arigatou Naruto, Hinata."

" Satu hal lagi Sakura-chan..."

Setelah turun dari taksi Sakura segera berlari menembus rintikan hujan yang kini menghujam tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang dia inginkan dan pedulikan sekarang hanyalah pelukan lelaki yang dia cintai. Sakura ingin kembali ke pelukan hangat Sasuke. Kakinya berhenti di sekitar apartemen mewah Sasuke. Malamnya terasa cerah meski cuaca sedikit suram tapi rintikan hujan memberi efek dramatisir keadaan mereka, Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura. Ia terdiam di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke berdiri memunggunginya, tubuh yang menjulang tinggi. Bahunya yang tegap. Sasuke yang berdiri dengan ke dua tangan yang tersimpan di saku celana. Sakura ingin pria-nya.

" Sasu-kun..." Sakura memanggil dengan suara lirih. Tapi dia memastikan Sasuke mendengarnya.

Sasuke diam tak merespon.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Persetan dengan harga diri. Dia berlari mendekap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku menerima pelukan Sakura. Gadis itu bernafas di punggung Sasuke. Meminta kembali kebahagiaan yang dulu diberikan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeser tubuhnya. Melihat Sasukenya.

Kami-sama... Sakura seperti tenggelam di lautan. Sakura tidak pernah merasakan ini. Tidak pernah melihat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya. Sasukenya dengan wajah basah penuh air mata. Benar-benar basah. Bahkan hidungnya berair. Wajahnya merah. Matanya merah. Tidak ada suara. Dia kesakitan Sakura.

" Gomen..gomen.." lirih Sasuke.

" Tidak. Tidak. Itu salahku.. seharusnya.. seharusnya aku mencari kebenarannya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke lagi kali ini Sasukemenyambut. Mereka menangis bersama.

" Aku pengecut Sakura. Yang aku fikirkan saat aku berpacaran denganmu adalah selalu menjagamu dan tak ingin membuatku terluka. Kami-sama betapa egoisnya aku membiarkan dirimu masuk dalam kehidupan kelamku. Gomen Sakura..." Sakura berteriak dalam tangisnya. Dalam pelukan Sasuke. Malam saksinya. Naruto dan Hinata di belakang mereka. Juga Itachi yang kebetulan akan ke apartemen otouto-nya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura sampai tangisan mereka mereda.

Kehangatan mereka kembali.

" Arigatou karena kau telah berjuang untukku selama ini tanpa aku sadari," senyuman denagn binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari tatapan lembut mereka.

-000-

Ini sudah berakhir kisah mereka tidak berakhir seperti kisah tragis Romeo & Juliet. Mereka –Sasuke & Sakura- langsung ke kamar Sasuke saat mereka memasuki apartemen mewah pemuda pemilik irish oniyx bermata sekelam malam itu. Berguling di atas ranjang. Saling berpelukan meresapi dan melepas kerinduan bertahun-tahun. Sasuke memeluk Sakura posesif. Mereka hanya saling terdiam sejak berada di kamar ini. Terlalu bahagia.

" Kau masih memakainya?" Sasuken memegang kalung berbandus kipas dan terdapat cincin di sana.

" Karena tak sedetik pun aku berhenti mencintaimu," Sasuke melepas kalung itu melalui bandul kipas lambang keluarga Uchiha. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan mengenakannya di jari manis Sakura.

" Kini kau telah menjadi milikku," klaim Sasuke.

" Hai wakarimashitta," Sakura menurut patuh, ia bahagia.

" Aku ingin memasukimu, Love." Bisik Sasuke dengan memakai panggilan sayang Sakura kembali. Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura. Akhirnya. Gadisnya menegang.

" Kalau begitu masuklah," Sakura balas membisik. Wajahnya? Tentu saja semerah buah –tomat- favorit Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung meraih pinggang Sakura. Satu tangan kanannya mampu membawa gadis itu kepelukannya. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ada yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia bersentuhan langsung dengan Sasuke. Hidungnya mencium aroma feromon prianya yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Dan ia menatap wajah tampan dan memukau itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Cukup untuk menjadi alasan, kenapa jantungnya seperti hampir lompat dari dadanya.

" Apa?" tanpa rasa berdosa, Sasuke bertanya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Kau..wangi," jaewab Sakura tertahan sambil menundukan wajah cantiknya.

" Apa kau baru tahu kalau aroma seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang seperti ini?"

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan konyol Sasukenya. Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia tahu benar bagaimana aroma tubuh laki-laki yang berstatus calon suaminya itu, tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Menyadari Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan sekarang, tangan kirinya sudah ikut andil mengurung tubuh mungil itu. Sasuke memulai serangannya dengan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura. Menempelkan bibirnya untuk mengecup leher gadisnya. Tak ketinggalan hidungnya yang mancung mulai mengendus tengkuk Sakura.

" Ashiteru Love.." bisiknya.

Skak!

Perasaannya membuncah pada saat yang sama Sakura kontan memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Tentu saja. Itu adalah salah satu titik kelemahannya. Sasuke mungkin sudah teramat sangat ahli dibidang ini.

" Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun," suara erangan, desahan dan lenguhan menggema di kamar pemuda itu.

Owari

Omake

"...dia selalu mencintaimu sejak lama ketika tak sengaja kalian bertabrakan di dekat lapangan basket.. Sasuke hanya dapat mencintaimu. Astaga bahkan kriteria teme itu benar-benar menyebalkan.."

" Kriteria?" Sakura membeo.

" Ya.. Wanita-wanita itu harus bersih, sehat, tidak berisik, dan gila uang sehingga tidak akan mempersalahkan luka dan sakit yang dideritanya. Berpostur sepertimu sebagi tambahan plus. Dan harus yang belum pernah ditidurinya. Sasuke tak ingin wanita yaang sama."

" Oh kami-sama. Arigatou Naruto untuk penjelasan detailnya..."

" Kembalilah padanya Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata lembut.

" Pasti karena aku mencintainya dan takkan pernah berubah.." jawabnya yakin dan tegas.

Hontouni Owari

Fiuuh…. Akhirnya sudah selesai. Butuh perjuangan buat ff ni slma 2 hari 2 mlem.. Klo jlek hontou gomen, saya msih newbie..


End file.
